Human beings have been using toothpicks for tens of thousands of years, the original toothpicks being twigs or slivers of wood or bone found just about everywhere. Tens of thousands of years before humans began brushing their teeth, this is the way the teeth were cleaned. In more recent times, people would use bristles from brooms, preferably the clean end of the bristle, as opposed to the business end.
Present day humans in developed societies, especially urban humans, are not likely to use twigs, broom bristles or any of the ubiquitous debris that is lying around all over the place to clean their teeth, but rather usually rely on a device known as the toothpick. Most toothpicks are in the form of wooden sticks, but also occasionally may be made of plastic. Toothpicks are usually available in homes and restaurants, but are frequently not available when needed at other locations. Since the urban dweller is not likely to pick up a little stick from the ground or to break one off from a sidewalk tree when bothered by food lodged between his or her teeth, there is a need for a convenient way to carry toothpicks on ones person. Due to their rather peculiar nature, it is not appropriate to carry toothpicks around in ones pocket, purse or wallet. This is because these places are usually contaminated with bacteria, spores in various other substances which find their way into ones pocket or purse by virtue of articles such as coins or erasures or many other things that tend to serve as carriers for microscopic hazards.